1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a component structure, and more particularly to a component structure for building a decorative structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Patent M284426 discloses a conventional component structure, or component structure of intelligent model toys. The conventional component structure comprises bendable connection units and rods for building various decorative models.
However, in Taiwan Patent M284426, the length of the rods cannot be changed by the user. Curved surfaces, thus cannot be formed by the component structures. Additionally, the connection units of the component structures are easily worn out by elastic fatigue and deterioration.